Only to Complicate
by TVDblood
Summary: Hades have had enough of Tom Riddle and his horcruxes, now he and Hecate send his son to Hogwarts to end the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. Or is there also a hidden motive at the gods' actions?
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, I decided to create this fanfic some days ago, but since I never read Harry Potter I asked some friends to help me with it! So, shout out to my amazing co-writers Matt and Liss! **

**I don't know how is Hagrid's accent so I just wrote normally ok?**

**By the way, in my story Nico's sword turns into the Hades mini statue that he keeps on his pocket and it comes back to his pocket whenever he loses it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nico or Harry, but there will be some OCs in the story! **

Nico's POV

_Why the hell am I here exactly?_ I asked myself once again looking for a none existent platform 9_¾_ at the King's Cross station in England. Now, what was I doing there was simple, although I couldn't even understand some things.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked peacefully at the Central Park after visiting Percy and Mrs. Jackson, I mean, Aunt Sally, she keeps insisting to call her Aunt Sally._

_There were a lot of street bands playing, couples in love, people walking with their dogs, children playing, I felt left out, not that I've ever felt in, the only people that talk to me normally are Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Grover (only sometimes) and Tyson (well, as normal as a conversation can be with him). Even with these people I feel left out, I mean, Percy is like a big brother to me, but he's almost 19 and he's leaving for university, and so is Annabeth. Thalia is a huntress of Artemis. Grover is always in his business of Lord of the Wild. Tyson is a Cyclops and lives in the ocean with his father. Hazel is my sister and I love her. Leo is like an annoying, cool, funny, awkward brother._

_Everyone stared at me, most of them looked afraid, some annoyed by my presence and the others only ignored my existence. I rolled my eyes and closed them tightly; I let out a deep sigh and I felt a rush of air hit me. I opened my eyes in alert, but as soon as opened them all I could see was too bright, so closed them and blinked until my eyes got used to the light and I could see straight._

'_Oh shit' I thought as I realized where I was 'what did I do this time?' I asked myself. _

_As soon as I thought this I bowed in respect and said:_

"_What a surprise my lords" I could see Artemis scowling from her throne "And ladies of course" I said smirking a little as Artemis rolled her eyes._

"_Charming as ever" Aphrodite said smirking from her throne._

"_Aphrodite, I would appreciate if you could stop flirting with my son" I heard my father say from the throne that he only used at the winter solstice, what was not the case. Some gods started laughing at my fathers response, Poseidon included. For some reason he was my favorite uncle, maybe because he was Percy's father, or maybe because he didn't try to kill me or kill my mom. _

"_The boy is here father, start this because I have a lot of things to do and better places to be" Artemis said arrogantly and Zeus gave her a look of don't-you-dare-speak-to-me-in-that-tone-again. When he was about to speak my father interrupted him._

"_Let's skip the formalities. Nico, we have a quest for you" my father said in a none surprising emotionless voice. The other Olympians looked chocked, I don't if it was for interrupting Zeus or speaking so emotionlessly towards his son, but I was used to it. _

"_Yes, father"_

"_A long time ago Hecate blessed some mortals by her choice and gave them powers, their children were born with powers and now there is whole civilization of wizards and witches. We have lived in peace with them, even had children with some, now there is a whole magical world full of wizards. But now a very powerful wizard is trying to take over the world and etc. He is also that guy that is giving me extra paperwork"_

"_Tom Riddle?" I guessed._

"_Yes, but he calls himself 'Lord Voldemort'' as my father said this I busted out laughing along with all the gods except my dad, Hera, Hecate and Zeus. When we stopped he continued, "Anyway, you know what he did so I won't repeat it. Hecate blessed you with her powers and you're going to Hogwarts to destroy the horcruxes" I busted out laughing again._

"_Come on! Do this people have a brain damage? Can't they put a normal name in anything?" Apollo asked and I could see many gods agreeing._

"_May I continue?" my father asked groaning, yup, he was definitely losing his temper, the gods shut up "As I was saying, you're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you're going to attend the sixth year, don't tell anybody your true identity, the only people that know who you are and that you're going are Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, and Minerva McGonagall" he said and I nodded "Hecate translated your books to Ancient Greek, they are already at school with the rest of your school materials, now you only need a wand and the school uniform" I nodded again "Hecate" he called the goddess of magic. She walked towards me with a wicked smirk on her face, her raven hair bounced as she walked and orange eyes, or was it purple? I couldn't say which color was it because they kept changing._

"_Nico, it's nice to meet you" she said sweetly, but I could sense the curiosity and amusement in her voice, I bowed in respect._

"_Lady Hecate" I said, "It's nice to meet you too" I could hear Aphrodite murmuring something that made the other gods roll their eyes._

"_Here is your wand and inside this bag there are you uniforms and _some_ ambrosia and nectar in case of emergency" she said and gave me a black bag and a stick "Your wand is thirteen inches long made of Georgia oak with Demon's blood core, take care of it, it is a unique wand" she said smiling._

"_We're sending you to the King's Cross station, the train to Hogwarts leave in… Ten minutes! One more detail" this time he was in his normal size at my side "Tom is your brother, so train your powers to fight with someone with the same capacities" my father said and smirked to me "Good luck, son"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Here I am looking for a none existent platform, I was about to ask another person (yes, I was this desperate) for it when a bunch of red headed people passed through a column between platform 9 and 10, I hit my face, how could I be this stupid? Of course there would be magical between both platforms. I was about to follow them when I ran into someone or someone into me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" said a red haired boy of what it seemed 16 years old, he must be of the group that just passed by me.

"No problem, I didn't see you either" I said and he walked through the wall, I was going to follow him when I felt my body being thrown against a wall "Oh, come on! Not now!" I yelled in frustration as the bell rang signaling that the 11:00a.m train left. An Empousa grabbed me by the throat, but grabbed one of my Stygian iron knives and stabbed it in the chest making it turn into golden dust. "Seriously Hecate?! I'm technically working for you and you can't even avoid them attacking me?" a thunder crashed in the sky and I groaned.

_How am I supposed to get there now? Shadows! _Gods, I can be so stupid sometimes I summoned the shadows to me and shadow traveled to the train, it was not wicked or scary as some people think, just dark, or maybe I'm used to it, I don't know.

I felt the shadows leaving my side I opened my eyes to see the red haired of earlier, a brushy haired girl with brown eyes and a dark haired boy with green eyes wearing round-rimmed glasses. They were pointing their sticks to me, I mean, wands.

"You?" the red haired boy asked.

"Me" I answered smirking, "May I sit with you guys? I don't anyone here, well except you that I ran into a couple of minutes ago, well I don't know you, but that's a start" I said and they seemed to get out of a trance, but were still pointing the wands "And I would appreciate if you could stop pointing your wands to me"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we just, we thought" the girl started, but didn't finish the phrase "I'm Hermione Granger" she said putting away her wand and her friend did the same, somehow she reminded me of Annabeth, maybe it was the know-it-all way she spoke.

"Nico Di Angelo" I introduced myself.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked.

"I'm American, I'm transfer student I explained.

"I didn't know that Hogwarts accepted transfer students" she said confused and the others nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley" the boy of earlier introduced himself I turned to the other.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked and the others stared at me in shock.

"Wait, you don't know who he is?" Ron asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"BUT HE'S HARRY POTTER! THE BOY WHO LIVED! THE CHOSEN ONE!" Ron yelled and I covered my ears.

"I'm right here, you don't need to shout. And I never heard of him" I said simply "Let's start again, I'm Nico" I gave my hand.

"Harry Potter" he introduced himself and shook my hand. Oh, the Harry Potter giving my dad extra paperwork because of Tom.

"Now I know him. What about the boy who lived? It's not like everyone around you is the dead" as I said that I stared into his eyes, into his soul._ Holy shit!_ I thought _He has two souls inside of him!_

I sat near Harry, as Ron was sitting next to Hermione, Ron was mumbling something that seemed like America, blame, doesn't know him, well not in this order. Hermione was staring at me with suspicion and Harry was deep in thoughts. The door of the compartment opened and a pale blonde boy stepped in, his face was dripping arrogance and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself giving his hand, but I didn't shake it.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo" I said.

"So, are you a pureblood, half-blood or mudblood" he said the last staring at Hermione, I didn't know what was he taking about.

"I'm none of your concern" I answered and his face turned red in anger or embarrassment, or both. He left closing the door dramatically.

"So what are you?" Ron asked.

"Half-blood" I answered.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked, I knew that she wasn't going to stop so soon with the questions.

"New York" well, part time in the Underworld, or at the camp, or travelling.

"Why did you transfer to Hogwarts?"

"My father and aunt said it would be better for me"

"Do you have any family studying here? Or that studied here?"

"My father, my aunt came and my sister doesn't even know about magic" well, part lie, part true.

"Oh, how did you do that? I've never seen a spell or charm like that one!"

"My father taught me"

"Who is he?"

"I don't like to talk about him" that came a little bit harsh. But at least she shut her mouth, she was becoming a bit annoying. I got my school robes from inside the bag put them over my clothes as the others were already in theirs.

"Hey guys" said a familiar dreamy voice opening the door of the compartment "Skull face?" she asked chocked.

"Hi, owl brain" I greeted Luna, a daughter of Athena.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and hugged her as she jumped in my arms, well, at least someone misses me.

"I ask the same"

"I study here"

"Transfer student"

"You dad?"

"And aunt"

"Hecate?"

"Yup" I answered and the others were staring at us like we were aliens.

"Guys, Nico is my cousin" and the others seemed to get out of a trance again. "Oh, gods! Neville will be so glad that you're here!"

"He studies in Hogwarts too?" I asked and she nodded. "Who else?"

"Dean and Cho" I was chocked, how come I never knew? The train slowed down and stopped "Skull face, welcome to Hogwarts" she said and pulled me out of the train.

I stared at a castle across a lake, Annabeth would have loved it, people started getting off the train and a half-giant came towards us I put my hand in my pocket to pull out my sword, but Luna held my hand and whispered.

"He's friendly, a teacher and protector of the school grounds" and nodded I nodded at this.

"You must be the transfer student!" he said with a strong accent. "Nico Di Angelo"

"Yeah" I answered awkwardly.

"You're coming with the first years" he said and I nodded and waved my hand to Luna and waved back.

"See you later cuz!" I yelled to her in through the crowd.

"You two are related?" he asked leading me to a bunch of eleven years.

"Cousins" I answered simply, the eleven years were getting on boats to go through the lake. "I can't go in there" I said.

"Of course you can" he said and I got in the boat reluctantly and dropped a drachma on the lake praying to my uncle not to drown me.

When we got in the ground I ran as fast as I could to as the doors where there was an old woman dressed in long robes and a pointy hat. The eleven years were still far behind and would take a couple of minutes for them to reach me.

"You must be Mr. Di Angelo, I'm Professor McGonagall, I know who you are and you'll be sorted with the first years by the sorting hat" she said and we still have two or three minutes.

"What sorting Professor?" I asked.

"We have four houses, Gryffindor for the brave and determinate, Slytherin for the cunning, clever and ambitious, Hufflepuff for the loyal, hard working and kind, and Ravenclaw for the smart and wise. Didn't the gods tell you this?" she explained.

"It was last minute conference, they didn't have enough time" I said and she nodded as the first years arrived.

"Please, follow me" she said loudly for everyone to hear.

**(A/N:** **This description of the Great Hall I created based on the movie, so please, no flames) **We followed her, I had to admit, the castle was immense, and beautiful, but nothing compared to Olympus thanks to Annabeth. McGonagall led us to huge doors, she opened and there was a big hall, nothing compared to Olympus though. We walked to the front of the hall next to a table with the teachers; there were other four tables, two on the left and two on the right, I could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean sitting on a red and gold table. Luna and Cho were sitting on a blue and bronze table. I didn't recognize anyone else at the other tables, well, except for the arrogant blonde guy, but I didn't know him.

When I started paying attention on what was happening, blame the ADHD, I saw a hat, yes, a hat singing. When it finished an old man with the longest beard I ever saw in my life in light robes said:

"Let the sorting start!" as he said that McGonagall a parchment and started reading some names.

"Angeli, Daniele" a blonde girl sat in a chair and put the singing hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" it yelled and the people on a yellow and black table clapped and cheered for her sorting. I guess this was the sorting.

"Brito, Nathaniel!"

"Slytherin!"

"Caetano, Kate!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Carvalho, John!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Now a transfer student from America! Di Angelo, Nico!" she yelled and I went to the chair and they put the hat on my head.

_A demigod I see!_ A voice said in my head and I almost jumped from the chair _Very smart, but not wise enough to be in Ravenclaw. Hard working and loyal, but only to the closest to you, and not very kind, definitely not Hufflepuff. Slytherin would fit you the best because of your father, and you're very cunning and clever._

DON'T SORT ME BY MY FATHER! I hissed to him on my mind

_Well, I'll need to see your memories, but your blocking them._

You're not going to see them! I told him.

_So you're going to be on Slytherin._

You want to see my memories? Fine, but you'll regret. Then I let him see everything. Everything, even the underworld.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it screamed when he saw the battle of Manhattan.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it screamed when he saw the second giant war.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it screamed at the memories of the underworld, but when he was going to get deeper I closed my mind again.

Enough? I asked.

"Gryffindor! The boy lived through a lot!" it yelled desperate to get of me. There was no cheering at my sorting, I only smirked.

"Where's the Gryffindor table?" I asked and everybody pointed still chocked to the red and gold table. "Thank you" I thanked and walked and sat near Neville.

"Hey, what are you doing here cuz? What did the hat see to get that scared?" he asked while eating his cereals, typical.

"Dad and aunt H sent me, although the whole family agreed with it" I said and served my plate, I saw a little fire and threw a part of my food in it making a prayer for my father, Hecate, Poseidon (thanking for not killing me) and Hestia.

"But what about what the hat saw. Crap! Did he see both of them?" he asked and I ate part of my food.

"Yeah, and my home" I said and he stared at me wide eyed "Don't get so chocked, it was the only way for me not to go to Slytherin because of my father"

"Yeah, but that place is wicked! You have to admit it, whenever I visited my m- you, your father almost killed me or scared the crap out of me" he stopped as we noticed everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at us. Neville was a son of Demeter, her favorite son, so sometimes he visited her at the underworld when she is with Persephone.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I heard Dean ask me.

"Seriously? I answered this question just a couple of minutes ago!" I groaned in frustration and I heard him laugh "Chill, man I heard, I was just being annoying."

"You and Leo are definitely brothers!" Neville chuckled.

"Maybe it's our good looks" he said and everything went silent, the whole Great Hall was listening o us, I couldn't resist, I busted out laughing with Dean and Neville.

"Very best of evenings to you all. Thanks. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff... ..." the old man with the long beard said "Horace Slughorn" as he said that an old man stood up and sat down again "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say... ...has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts... ...will be taken by Professor Snape" as he said that the Great Hall exploded in What? Snape?

"Snape? Now, as you know... ...each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you... ...sat in this very hall... ...walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today, of course... ...he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight... ...I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls and in the end, their greatest weapon…is you" he said and the whole hall was silent "Something to think about it. Now off to bed, peep peep" he said and everyone stood up ready to leave, I followed Dean and Neville who were silent.

**So this is it, I lost this chapter and now I found it. I'm so glad! Please, review what thought of it!**


	2. The Dream

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of PJO, HP or HoO, only some OCs.**

Nico's POV

Dean and Neville took me to our dorm, we were sharing it with Harry, Ron and another boy that was Dean's friend, and I think his name was Seamus. I found my things on my bed, just like Hecate said it would be here. Dean and Seamus were chatting about Quidditch, whatever this was, Neville was reading, and Ron and Harry were whispering something and looking at me once in a while.

So, as there was nothing left to do, I grabbed one of my schoolbooks and started to read. And guess what? It was Herbology.

"Oh, man! Are kidding me Neville? Just because your sister and I are in good terms doesn't mean any plant will attack me in Herbology!" I complained and he laughed. "Yes, laugh at me, but when I die in this class, you're not going to my funeral." Neville only rolled his eyes "Talking about death, do you know where is Cho? I need to talk to her"

"Why? And why does it have any relation to death?" he asked closing his book with a serious look on his face.

"Answering both questions, her mother called me a charmer, twice"

"That's bad" he said and started laughing. "Nico, I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"You're screwed"

"No shit Sherlock?" I asked sarcastically. "Night Neville" I said noticing that everyone was already lying on their beds.

"Night Nico" he said doing the same. I guess he turned the lights off with magic.

I looked around to see the others, Seamus and Ron were already snoring, Dean was staring at the ceiling, Neville was staring at the window, but I could see him almost falling asleep and Harry was fast asleep. I started to wonder. _What's up with that boy? How come he has to souls in one body?_ Well, I shouldn't be so surprised as Kronos was in Luke's body while his soul was still in there. But that isn't the case. I'll ask Luna tomorrow, she always knows everything.

I woke up early after a dreamless sleep. Everyone was still asleep, I looked at the clock, 4:30 a.m. Wow, don't wake up this early not even in the camp. Luna would be asleep so I'd have to wait her wake up. I got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put a black shirt and black jeans with the school robes over them. There was a paper on my bedside table, it was my school schedule. _Let's see what I have today I thought._

Ancient Runes (First period)

Defense Against Dark Arts (morning)

Potions (after lunch)

_Defense Against Dark Arts? Ha! Of course I want to learn how to defend myself from… myself! _I thought and put the books of those classes put inside my bag and walked out of the dorm silently not to wake up the others. I looked at the clock again, 5:OO a.m. I still had some time before breakfast.

I walked through the corridors, I closed my eyes, if my father sent me here to hunt horcruxes, there is more then one in this school, so I let my feet take me to wherever place in this castle, maybe I'll feel something when I get near the horcrux.

Harry's POV

_That night_

"Harry, he could be a death eater!" Ron whispered as we watched Nico grab a book in a different language and start reading it.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let a DE here" I whispered back.

"Snape and Draco are here" Ron replied and I looked at Nico, could he be a death eater?

"Oh, man! Are kidding me Neville? Just because your sister and I are in good terms doesn't mean any plant will attack me in Herbology!" I heard Nico complained and I heard Neville laugh not taking his eyes of his book. "Yes, laugh at me, but when I die in this class, you're not going to my funeral. Talking about death, do you know where is Cho? I need to talk to her" Nico said in a serious tone. What would he want with Cho? I mean, we're not dating anymore, but she's still my friend.

"Why? And why does it have any relation with death?" Neville asked, Ron went to his bed and I lay in my still listening to Nico and Neville.

"Answering both questions, her mother called me a charmer, twice" wait, why would her mother say that to Nico? From what I heard Luna say at the train he knew her, maybe they were dating?

"That's bad. Nico, I need to tell you something" Neville said serious.

"What?"

"You're screwed"

"No shit Sherlock!" Nico replied "Night Neville"

"Night Nico" both of them lay on their beds and Neville turned the lights off.

Luna said Nico was her cousin, it seemed that he was also Neville's cousin, but from what I know Neville and Luna are not related. Maybe they were from different sides of Nico's family? _This is getting confusing_ I thought and closed my eyes falling asleep.

_I was standing in a cemetery, it was dark, and a full moon was shining bright in the sky full of stars. I looked around, there was a boy dressed in a boy dressed with dark jeans and a big brown aviator jacket. From where I was standing I couldn't see his face, but I could see his messy dark hair, maybe because of the strong winds of the night, or it was naturally like that. _

_I moved closer to see better, he was standing next to a grave that said:_

_Hazel Levesque_

_1928- 1942_

_So the boy was visiting a friend? It couldn't be, the boys clothes, were too modern to be from that time. So a family member? Maybe. I moved a little closer again. Now I could see his face. I was right on saying that he wasn't from that time. The boy was Nico Di Angelo and he was holding a McDonald's bag and a shovel. His face was emotionless. He seemed to be 14 years old. _

_Nico put the bag on the floor. Wait, was he going to destroy the grave? He started to dig a hole, I tried to tell him to stop, but he didn't listen. He stop when he reached the coffin he opened it's lid. There was a dark skinned girl inside of the coffin, she looked 13 or so. Who would kill a girl of this age? Well, I wasn't even one when Voldemort tried to kill me for the first time. But what was weird, was that the girl died in 1942 and her body was in a perfect state, like she was never dead._

"_How did your body get in here Hazel?" he asked curious to the dead body. "From what I know you killed yourself destroying an island in Alaska and your body should be under the wreckage of it" he said to himself. She killed herself? Why?_

_What didn't get off my head was, why would Nico open someone's coffin to talk to their dead body? Or he was a death eater or insane. And now, if the girl killed herself in the island, how did her body get in here?_

"_Well, let's get you out of here!" he said grabbing Hazel's body and taking it off the grave. _

"_Are you insane?" I yelled even knowing that he wouldn't hear me. _

_He put he body next to a tree near her grave. He started to put the earth inside the hole again, when he was done he turned again to the body, he grabbed the bag and left it next to Hazel._

"_Let's get it started" he said and a wicked smirk grew on his face. _

_What was he going to do? I noticed something on his belt. Was that a sword? Nico got his sword and stuck the sword on the ground near Hazel and started to murmur things on a different language. The wind got stronger; it was making a small tornado around Nico and Hazel. Where his sword was stuck, a disruption started to open and torturing screams were coming from it, like souls trying to get out of Hell. _

_A bright light came from there and Nico started to smile, he said a few more words and the disruption closed like it was never there. The light started to give form, it was a ghost, Nico gestured the ghost to Hazel's body, with one hand on the ghost and one in Hazel, with that touch, Nico dissolved the ghost that turned into a moving dust that involved Hazel, her mouth opened and the ghost, or soul, went inside her body. Nico knelt beside Hazel's body and took her curly dark hair from her face._

"_Time to wake sister" he said sweetly and she suddenly opened her big golden eyes. Wait a minute. Sister?_

"_Where am I?" she asked weakly trying to sit, he helped her. "Who are you?"_

"_You are in the New Orleans cemetery. And I'm Nico Di Angelo, your brother" he explained with a big smile on his face. He got hamburger "Eat" she got the burger from his hands and ate hungrily. When she finished to eat he gave her a bottle of water and she drank a little._

"_I don't have a brother" she said._

"_I'm from your father's side"_

"_I'm dead, I died, you got the wrong person, from what I heard in the Fields of Asphodel your sister is Bianca and she went to Elysium" she said hugging her legs. _

"_You are our sister Hazel. She chose to rebirth, right now you're all I have Hazel" he said with sadness in his voice, she looked down._

"_How am I here?"_

"_I resurrected you" he explained._

"_Why?" she asked looking to the ground._

"_Because I don't have anyone else, Bianca died and the closest person I had went missing, he's not dead, but I don't know if he is alive either" he said._

"_Is it because of my powers?"_

"_Why would I want them? I can do the same, but it takes more energy and concentration for me to do it then you" he said and held her hand, pale against brown "Hazel, you're my sister, I care about you and I'm tired of being alone. Please, would you come with me?" he asked standing up and giving his hand waiting for her to take. _

_His sword disappeared from the ground and I didn't see it anywhere. Hazel stared at his hand, then to her grave, then to his face and again to his hand. Her golden eyes were full of confusion, sadness and, most of all, tenderness. She jumped in his arms hugging him tightly, he seemed shocked at first, but hugged back._

"_Yes!" she said crying on his shoulder "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for bringing me back!" when she said that it was like she realized something "Oh my Gods, dad will be so furious! Does he know?"_

"_The Doors of Death are open. Everyone that dies is coming back and it made it much easier for me to bring you back"_

"_You opened them?" she asked chocked._

"_No, but let's not talk about it now. I want to spend some time with my sister"_

"_Of course brother" she smiled and they held hands walking out of the cemetery. And then the dream faded._

"Harry!" someone shook me. It was Ron.

"What the hell Ron!" I yelled.

"We're going to be late for breakfast Harry!" he said and I saw that we were the only ones in the room.

I didn't say anything, but started to dress myself, we went to the Great Hall, Ron was talking about he wanted to try Quidditch. I was too distracted because of the dream, we sat near Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry!" someone waved her hand in front of my eyes, it was Hermione. "What happened? You're so distracted!"

"It's nothing" I answered eating a little.

"It's always something Harry!" she said with her look if-you-don't-tell-me-I'll-discover-on-my-own.

"Just a very weird dream" I said and looked for Nico on the table, he wasn't there. I looked at the doors of the Great Hall, he had just entered here with Luna by his side.

"About you-know-who?" she asked concerned.

"No, about Nico" I said as he joined Dean, Seamus and Neville in a conversation.

"Yeah, thut bo es weewee weird" Ron said mouthful, some things never change.

"What happened in the dorms room?" Hermione asked.

"He started reading a book in a different language, and complained something about getting along with Neville's sister, attacked by plants in Herbology, die, funeral, Neville is not getting invited, talk to Cho about her mom calling him a charmer twice and him being screwed because of that" I told her and she seemed confused.

"Harry, I just remembered something"

"What?"

"Neville is an only child" Mione said and Ron started coughing his food out. "Ron!" everyone at the table started to stare at us including Nico and Neville, who were clearly confused. "I'm leaving, I need to go to class, and I don't want to be late. If I were you I would hurry up!" she said leaving us. Most of people hurried to their classes, including Nico and Neville.

"Why would Neville lie to us?" I asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Nico is a death eater, while you were in your distracted mode I heard Ginny comment with Hermione that she saw the new boy wondering around the castle and wherever he went the ghosts knelt and said 'My lord' or flew away, like they were scared of him!" Ron whispered looking from one side to another checking he was not around. "And I started to think a little, if the ghosts are so scared of him, who is his father?"

"The only guy the ghosts would be so scared of is…"

"Voldemort" I said and Ron flinched.

"As I said, I stated to think, what if Nico is his… son?" Ron asked. Well, that would explain his powers. I mean, he didn't even need a wand! Imagine when he uses his whole power! And he has a sister.

"Hazel…" I whispered and Ron stared at me with confusion in his eyes. "I'll explain later, when we get Hermione, now we have to go or else we're going to be late for class!" I said and he nodded, we grabbed our bags and ran through the hallways to Ancient Runes.

The class was extremely boring, some people were sleeping including Nico and Ron, the professor didn't seem to notice as she was extremely proud of some students giving the correct answers. When the class finished, I went to the DADA class, still thinking about the dream and what Ron told me. Could Nico be Voldemort's son? Or we're just being paranoid? I sat near Ron and just as soon as I sat Snape entered in the class closing the door brutally behind him to make the class shut up, it worked.

"I don't expect you to get good grades in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but I won't allow any kind of conversation in my classroom and if you're not going to pay attention in my class I suggest you to leave" Snape said going to the front of the class. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a hydra, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts two heads even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." Now, Snape was staring at Nico, who was staring back, but I could see a small smirk growing in the younger's face. "You must be Mr. Di Angelo"

"Yes, sir" they looked like they were having an intern conversation besides the one we were hearing. I could see Nico glaring at Snape at the end of the 'staring competition' both were having.

"Do someone here know what is Necromancy?" the professor asked and Nico looked like he wanted to strangle Snape. Obviously, Hermione raised her hand.

"Anyone besides Ms. Granger?" he asked looking at Nico. "Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Necromancy is the art to raise the dead" he answered harshly. As soon as his words left his mouth my eyes widened in shock, he practiced dark magic!

"Correct. Ten points for Gryffindor" and from what it looked like Snape knew it too.

"And how do we kill what was brought back?" this time not even Hermione raised her hand. "Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Only the people who practices it can kill it, but depends of their bloodlines too" he answered looking away.

"Can you name one wizard capable of that?" Snape asked and I bit my tongue not to yell that he practices it.

"Tom Riddle" one answer was capable to make a wave of murmurs start.

"Twenty points for Gryffindor. Class dismissed" he said and everyone started to leave. "Except you Di Angelo" he said and the boy that was about to leave sat again cursing under his breath. I left the room with my friends waiting me outside.

"What was that?" Ron asked and I stared at the now closed door.

"I don't know" Hermione said.

"But I do" I said. "Let's go somewhere else, I need to tell you guys something"


	3. I talk with Maria

**Hey again! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP!**

Nico's POV

"Nico" Severus said in his serious tone.

"Severus" I replied in the same tone.

"I saw your, let's say performance, at the Great Hall" he said referring to the sorting.

"Well, I didn't want to, but what can I do if the hat got scared with some memories" I said rolling my eyes. "Why did you do that in class?" I said referring to the Necromancy thing.

"A little torture doesn't hurt anybody" said the son of Nemesis smirking.

"You owe me one, so, please, don't blow up my cover" I asked him.

"Fine, but how did I end up owing you one exactly?" he asked sarcastically, I smirked at this.

"Oh, you know, a bunch of hellhounds and _Dracanae_ attacking you and I went help you, saved your ass and now you owe me" I said and he glared at me.

"It was a rhetorical question"

"I know" I said "But I love reminding you of that" he let out a tired sigh and murmured something like 'annoying brat'.

"I was supposed to talk about Necromancy this year anyway"

"I'll try not to use it"

"Better for you, if anyone sees you using it you'll be sent to Azkaban" I was about to ask what that was "It's the most secured prison in this world. It's protected by Dementors"

"You know they don't affect me, well, they do, but in the opposite way of you guys. And they serve me" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, good for you, bad for the others. Did you ever met a Dementor?" he asked.

"Yes, in the gates of the Fields of Punishment, I almost died of laughter" I told him and he chuckled. "Wait, did you just chuckle Severus?"

"On the contrary of the popular belief I do have a sense of humor Di Angelo" he said and I raised my eyebrows "I just don't show it. Anyway, what's your next class?"

"Potions, after lunch"

"Ha! I wish I could see the son of Hades in Potions! Actually, I'm dying to see you in Herbology" I narrowed my eyes and glared him.

"If you don't shut up, you'll actually die before you have the chance"

"Anyway, I need to teach the fifth years now. You have fifty minutes 'til lunch and one hour after it until Potions" he said and I stood up grabbing my things.

"It's good to see you Sev" I said using the nickname just to annoy him.

"Don't call me that!" he said and I could see his temper rising. I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's good to see you too Death Breath" he yelled to me and I started to scowl at the nickname and I could see him smirking. I left and closed the door behind me leaving fast to the Gryffindor Common Room, but when I was in front of the Fat Lady I remembered that I didn't know the answer.

"Password?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I guess I'll just wait for someone here." I said and rested my head on the wall near the portrait.

'You're the new boy of the sixth year. Aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. "I saw you entering with some boys yesterday and you left earlier today"

"Yeah, I'm used to waking up early" I said, I knew she was trying to start a conversation and I was kind of surprised because usually people avoid me, living and dead, except for my friends. "What's your name?"

"Maria" she said and I felt a bit of pain in my heart. Another woman named Maria that died. I knew the portraits were enchanted, I would know if they were ghosts.

"A beautiful name milady. My mother's name was Maria" I told her.

"I'm sorry" she said with tenderness and I smiled slightly.

"It was a long time ago" I said and decided to change the subject "My name is Nico by the way. For how long have you been here Maria?"

"Since 1960, but I died in 1958, I died when I was 30" she told me "I know I look older, so you don't need to tell me that"

"I wasn't going to" I told her "Did you have any friends?"

"Oh yes! Violet was my best friend! But I had another friend though, she was very quiet, but really nice"

"You seem to like her" I commented.

"Oh, I do, I mean, did. I don't know if she is alive. She was really nice to everybody, she was also smart and brave. A true Gryffindor. But we only made the first and second year together, she said that her mother wanted to leave New Orleans, yes, she lived there, I was really sad when I heard that." Just as she said that I could feel my blood freezing.

"Hazel…" I murmured, but I could see Maria's wide eyes as I said that.

"How did you…?"

"She is a relative" I answered, but then noticed my mistake in the sentence.

"Wait! She's alive?" she asked.

"Yeah" before she could ask anything, her portrait opened and Dean, Seamus and Neville left the common room.

"Hey, Nico, why didn't you come inside?" Neville asked.

"I don't know the password" I answered.

"Oh, it's bravery. Sorry, I forgot to tell you"

"No problem"

"You can live your things in the dorm, it's lunch time" he said "We were going now, but I can wait for you, if you want"

"Don't worry about that, keep going, but save me a place!" I said and turned to Maria "Bravery"

"You may come in, but I want to know how she is later" she said as I entered in the common room and went to my dorm. I left my bag with my books there and came back. "Back already Nico?"

"Yeah, I just left my bag there. I got to go, but we talk later, ok?" I asked and she nodded.

I made my way back to the Great Hall thinking of the fact that my sister was a witch. Hazel was a witch and never told me? _Why?_ I thought, but than I imagined the scene.

_Hey Nico, I know I just met you, and that there is a war coming, but I'm a witch!_ _Gaea can't he said know of this or she'll try to use me! Bye, I love brother!_

Ok, I wouldn't believe it, but then I remembered that she told me that her mother made a spell to summon Pluto, I face palmed myself once again. _My familiarity with Percy is certainly affecting my brain…_

I entered in the Great Hall and took a place next to Neville, we threw our food in a little fire again and made our prayers, I could see Harry, Hermione and Ron starring at us suspiciously. I knew from the moment I lay my eyes on them that they were going to be trouble because the looked like the kind of people that put their nose where it's not supposed to be.

I ate silently, Neville didn't seem to mind it. Neville and I were friends, but we usually stayed quiet around the other, we were both quiet. Neville was clumsy, not loud. Yes, we spoke to each other, but when there was nothing to say, none of us bothered to say something. The starring got from ok to uncomfortable and from uncomfortable to annoying.

"Take a photo that it lasts longer!" I told them loudly.

"What's a photo?" I heard Ron ask.

"It's muggle picture, but it doesn't move" I heard Hermione explain.

"Oh" he said.

"They do need to mind their own business" I commented to Neville and he only nodded. Neville was one of the only people that knew that I brought her back. Him, Percy, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, herself, dad and I. "Neville, remember my sister?"

"Hazel? Yeah, what about her?" he asked finishing his cereals. _Like mother like son._

"Maria, the Fat Lady, was friends with her during their First and Second year."

"No way. She's a witch? Never would have guessed!" he said and I nodded.

"Nico, now that I'm thinking, how old is Hazel?" he asked and I finished eating my fries.

"About 85 or 86, I don't know exactly" I said.

"Man, how old are _you_?" he asked laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you Nev!" I told him.

"Oh come on! At least give me a start! Please?" Neville pleaded.

"I'm younger than her" I said and he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"What? That's a start!"

"Other!"

"Okay, but you have to swear over the Styx that no one will know about the information you get or discover" I told him.

"Why so serious about this?"

"Do you want to know or what?" I asked and he gave up.

"Fine, I, Neville Longbottom, swear over the river Styx that I will not tell anybody about anything that I discover about Nico Di Angelo's age" he said and a thunder rumbled in the roof of the school. "Happy?"

"Very. I was born before the World War II" I said and his jaw dropped.

"My friend is an old man" he said dramatically.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled. "I'm going to the common room, I promised Maria some answers" I said standing up.

"Who is Maria?" he asked.

"The woman in the portrait. The Fat Lady." I explained.

"Oh" he said and I left to meet Maria, she was waiting for me in her portrait.

"Nico, do you know if she is ok? Where is she?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's ok and she is in Long Island, but she lives part time in California" I told her and she was smiling.

"So, are you a Levesque?" she asked. "Or Valdez? Hazel always talked about Sammy Valdez, even mentioned a kiss!"

"Oh, no! Actually, I'm Di Angelo, but one of my best friends is Sammy's grandson. And no, they're not together. After Hazel left, he grew up, married a woman, and had a child, and this child had a child, Esperanza and she had a child, my friend Leo. Sammy had a heart attack and died a few years after Leo was born" I told her.

"That's sad, she always spoke of him, she even showed me a picture, he seemed to be a nice boy. Does Hazel know?"

"Yes, she was sad, but she's ok now."

"Can you tell Hazel that I miss her?" she asked and I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Of course" I said giving her a small smile "Bravery"

"You may come in Mr. Di Angelo" she said and I came in.

There were only a few people in the common room, went back to the dorm and sat on my bed doing my homework. I'll tell you something, doing homework is not as bad as Percy makes it seems, but it's not the best thing to do as Annabeth says. You just start it soon to finish it just as soon as you can. When I finished I lay down in my bed and started to think of what I did this morning.

I let my feet take me to where I was feeling that the death was near, I ended up in front of a wall that turned into doors and opened reveling a room full of things. So, in the end I found a tiara that was obviously was a horcrux, I destroyed it with my sword. I heard murmurs coming from outside and I tried to pay attention on them.

"You're not going in there alone, that's exactly what he wants! He is a death eater! He will kill you!" I heard Ron Weasley say from outside the door. _Death Eater? Why would I want to eat Thanatos? Gods, that doesn't sound right._

"We don't know that for sure Ron!" I heard Hermione defend me, well, not actually defend, but probably want to make sure before assume anything about me.

"Hermione, he can be son of Voldemort! Harry can't go in there alone! You heard what Harry told us about his dream about Nico! If he can do that without a wand, imagine with one!" Ron started again. _What did Potter dream about me?_ It can't be good for me, which I'm sure of.

"Can you two stop for a moment? I'm going in there talk to him and you're not stopping me!" he said and opened the door and I could hear both Hermione and Ron whispering 'Harry, don't!'

"Nico?" Harry asked getting in the dorm I sit in my bed, I saw both Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Yes?" I replied as he closed the door and I could hear the others complaining from the other side.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, can't he just go straight to the point? The ADHA is killing me!

"Yeah"

"So, I was wondering if you had, or have, any relative with the last name Levesque" he asked, how did he know about Hazel? He probably heard my conversation with Neville. No, I didn't mention her last name. My conversation with Maria? No, I would see if there was anyone near.

"Yes, my sister. Why?" I could see him getting paler. "Are you ok?"

"So, did Snape get you in trouble?" he asked.

"Actually, no, just gave me some warnings and asked me some personal questions" I lied, I wouldn't tell him that I saved Severus, he would kill me, and he was son of the goddess of REVENGE after all.

"Did he ask you about your father?" wait, why is he asking me this? He doesn't even know who is my father! He can't know! I didn't speak anything about him!

"Why do you want to know? You don't know me? Much less my father!" I said as my temper started to rise, can't this people mind their own business?

"You're right! I don't know you! But I do know your father, he's a murderer" he started. I felt the anger rising inside of me. I couldn't show it often, but I loved my father and I didn't and wouldn't let anyone talk about him this way "psycho, lunatic…" I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger, I think he kept with the insults, and that the door opened.

"Shut up" I said harshly.

"… Brutal, son of a bitch" I didn't let him finish. I felt the back of my hand hit his face and that sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP POTTER!" I yelled. I picked my knife from my boot "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THIS WAY ABOUT MY FATHER!" I made a cut on his cheek "I should kill you because of your arrogance. My father is so stronger that he could destroy this place with a snap, you should call him 'Lord'" I said with my knife on his jaw.

"I knew you were son of that murderer!" he said arrogantly. I summoned all the shadows to me and used them to hit him, the room started to shake, obviously because of my anger.

I was about to shove my knife in his throat, but I felt someone hold me hold me tight and take me to the other side of the dorm while people (Ron and Hermione) helped Harry. I turned to see Neville and Luna (I don't know how she got here).

"Let me go Neville!" I said with rage, I knew that the room was dark because of me.

"Not until you calm down!" he said and I knew that he was making a lot of strength because I got a lot stronger this past year, especially working for my father.

"I won't calm down! He dared to insult my father! He won't live to say another thing" I said angrily seeing everything red.

"I told he was going to kill you Harry!" I hear Ron shout, and I'll tell you, that didn't help my temper.

"I wasn't going to kill him! But since you gave the idea, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER!" I yelled getting a rid of Neville's grip, but Luna stepped in front of me.

"Nico, he's not worth it!" She said holding my arm and looking straight in my eye. "Breath, do as I say" she said, if I wasn't a son of Hades, I would think that she was a vampire and was compelling me "You are going to calm down. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes "Take a deep breath" I did as she said "Keep your mind open. And think of…" she started, but didn't find anything "Of… Nargles! Think of wracksputs!"

"What the Hades is a wracksput?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Invisible creatures. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. They usually don't fly near you, just the stronger ones, they usually die a meter from you" she said in mater-of-fact voice.

"Un-hum. Good to know" I said trying not to offend her. An offended daughter is not very nice.

"Now sit in your bed" I did as she said, I don't know why, but it was like I was being compelled. I'll ask her about it later. "Now open your eyes" I opened them "Better?" she asked and I nodded. "What happened here?"

"Potter started to insult my father and you know I don't tolerate people insulting my dad, especially in front of me" I told her, I still wanted to rip the boy to pieces, but I was like Luna's strange magic or compulsion was making me stay calm and don't leave here.

"That's bad. Why can't they put their noses in their own business? Anyway, if I leave now what will you do?"

"If I can't kill Potter, I'll kill something else"

"It's better for me not to leave" she concluded sitting by my side in the bed. "How were your classes until now?"

"Ancient Runes was boring and DADA was at least interesting and torturing" I said and checked the clock, I had twenty minutes until Potions.

"Interesting?" Luna asked surprised.

"I know Severus, it's a long story and he will kill me if I tell anybody"

"Torturing?"

"He asked me what was Necromancy, how to kill what was brought back and name one person who practices it" I told her. "Now if I need to use it in an emergency I can't"

"Yeah, but you have your other powers and you are the best swordsman in camp since Percy left" Percy visited camp once in a while, but now he has to worry about his mortal life. "And it's not like anyone besides me, Neville, Dean, Cho and Snape knows! Right?"

"I guess. I heard Weasley commenting with Hermione about a dream Harry had about me. I think it may not be good, since they were calling me a death eater, and what the hell is that? Thanatos must taste horrible! And that I'm Voldemort's son"

"It must be bad. And a death eaters are Voldemort's followers" she explained.

"Oh. I wanted to ask you something this morning. Did Harry have a near death experience?"

"Oh, yeah, when he was a baby, Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, but someway Harry survived…" she said deep in thoughts and my eyes widened in shock.

"Luna, do you know how to create a horcrux?" I asked, I knew how, but I needed to tell her.

"Well you need to kill someone for you to be able to spit your soul from your body and put it in another" she said and her eyes widened "Object" she complete "Oh my gods! Harry's a" she yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand with strength making her lie in my bed.

"Don't shout" I whispered on her ear. "Now calm down" I said and she nodded and took a deep breath. I released her and lay by her side.

"This is a mess"

"Our lives are a mess. And what was that thing that you did for me to calm down?"

"A trick that I learned from my mother" Luna explained and I only nodded. "Gods! I have five minutes to go to class! Bye Nico!" she said running from the dorm.

"Daughter of Athena" I murmured. I picked my Potions book and went to class.

In my way to the class everyone was staring at me. I took a deep breath. _This is going to be harder than I thought_.

"You are late Mr.…?" Professor Slughorn started, I recognized him from yesterday night.

"Di Angelo" I told him.

"Oh, the transfer student! Where did you study in America? I have some great friends that teach in some schools there!" he asked.

"My father and my aunt gave me classes at home" I told him.

"Who are they? Maybe I know them!"

_Tell them your aunt is Hecate Mikaelson_

_Hecate?_ I asked in my mind.

_That's me_!

"My aunt is Hecate Mikaelson" I said his eyes widened with some other students, most of them Slytherins.

"Well, let's start this class! It's a immense pleasure to meet Hecate's nephew!" he said and I took a sit in the back of the classroom, or dungeon. "Today you'll be preparing a very, very difficult potion, so don't be disappointed if you're not able to make it!" he said "It's the Draught of Living Death" I made this 'potion' more than thousand times for the Hecate cabin, now I know why! Cheaters! "Did anyone ever hear of this potion?" Hermione raised her hand, why am I not surprised?

"Mr. Di Angelo?" why is every teacher asking/teaching me anything related to death? Is it karma?

"It is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker to a death-like slumber" I answered and I heard Weasley say that he wanted to use it on me, but I ignored it. I was invulnerable to it anyway.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! You all can start now!" he said and I finished it in ten minutes. Making it a thousand times to children of Hecate made me a master it. "Did you finish it already Mr. Di Angelo?" Slughorn asked and I nodded. He came with a leaf to test it, the leaf disintegrated. "Oh my! I never saw a person finish this potion with such perfection in this less amount of time! How did you ménage to do suck thing?" he asked ecstatic.

"I prepared it so many times for my cousins, they always asked me to do it because I'm invulnerable to it" I told him and his eyes widened in shock, as I said that I could see Harry and Ron cursing under their breaths.

"You're invulnerable to it?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a family thing" I said and he nodded still chocked.

"Do you want to join the 'Slug Club' my boy?" he asked and I nodded "Perfect! You're dismissed! The others only leave when you have finished!" I thanked the Gods that it was over and flashed out of the class.

The halls were empty, finally because the stares were getting annoying. I walked to outside the school, I breathed the cool air of the afternoon, it was a clouded day. I didn't miss the city air neither the annoying sounds of the cars. I sat on the ground next to a tree. I looked to the lake next to the school grounds, it remembered me of Percy. _Does he even know that I am in a mission? _Probably not, but I wondered how long it would take for him to notice that I was gone.

Leo would probably notice because we always played. Since we became friends it's been Leo and Nico Vs. Travis and Connor. Hazel was in Camp Jupiter last week and would wait for my visit in a couple of says. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. I heard someone approaching. _Can't I have a moment of peace?_


	4. New Friends

**I'm really sorry that I'm not updating regularly, but I'm really busy at school. By the way, I'm making Astoria Greengrass only one year younger than Nico. And every sixth year is half year older than Nico. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nico's POV

"What do you want?" I asked as the person got near.

"I heard that you gave Potter a really deserved lesson" he said with a smirk "I'm waiting for someone to do that for six years"

"He was getting annoying" I said and Draco chuckled.

"Welcome to my life. You're not as bad as I thought you were. Let's start again, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said offering his hand. I stared at his hand _He doesn't seem the kind of person that forget things easily, but he seems sincere about this start over. Maybe he is not that bad just grew up as the king of the world._

"Nico Di Angelo" I said and shook his hand. The moment my and touched his I knew he had something related to death, I just didn't know what.

"Slytherins don't hang with Gryffindors, but we can make an exception for you" he said and thought a bit.

_His father is a Death Eater, if you two hang out maybe you can get more information about the horcruxes. _

I heard Hecate say in my head_. _Maybe this what he had related to death? No, Death Eater is only the name of Voldemort's followers, it is something else and I was going to found out. I decided to take Hecate's advice.

"Okay" I said and he smirked.

"Let's introduce you to the others" he said and I stood up and grabbed my Potions book and walked with him back to the castle.

"So, is it good to have classes at home?"

"A bit lonely, but I went to a summer camp to improve my abilities" well, it wasn't a lie.

"I heard you are friends with Loony Lovegood" he said, I got a bit pissed with the nickname for her, Luna was dreamy and didn't make sense most of times (most child of Athena didn't make any sense most time), but she was one of the smartest (after Annabeth and Athena) and respectable person I know.

"She's my cousin, yes, she doesn't make any sense 90 per cent of the day, but she's one of the smartest people I know. And I should tell you, I don't take insults to my family very kindly" I said surly and the hallway we were got a bit darker, from what it seems Draco noticed too, but didn't say a thing only nodded. "So, who are the people you want me to meet?" I asked changing the subject.

"Some close friends" he said in front a wall, he whispered a few words that I didn't care enough to listen and a door appeared and he opened it.

"Ha! And I win again!" screamed a dark skinned teenager who seemed to be a year older than me, I remember seeing him in Potions, I guessed that people on sixth year were 16 years old and I was the only one who was 15.

"You cheated!" said another boy flying on a broom "I saw you cheating Blaise!"

"Shut up Goyle!" Blaise yelled to the boy on the broom, he was playing cards with a dark haired boy.

"We all know you cheat Blaise!" yelled a female voice from somewhere I couldn't see. Music was playing, but I didn't recognize the song, or band.

"Pansy is right man! You can be a genius, but you cheat more than Pansy changes boyfriends!" Blaise's opponent agreed with the girl that must be Pansy.

"I heard that!" she yelled from wherever she was, the room was a mess full of things and seemed to be giant "I FOUND IT!"

"What?" the three boys plus Draco and another female voice asked.

"My shoe!" she answered.

"How did you lose your shoe?" Draco asked.

"Losing! Duh! I can't believe she was right!" Pansy said coming from behind a pile of chairs "Luna Lovegood was right!"

"Why?" asked Blaise's opponent.

"After class I asked Astoria if she saw my black shoe with a small green snake, Lovegood happened to be near and said that she saw nargles carrying a black shoe with a green snake in it to the Room of Requirement. And here it is!" the girl explained and then she saw Draco and consequently, she saw me. "What is the Gryffindor doing here?"

"I asked him to come" Draco explained. She came near me and stared me up and down, I did the same, and she started smirking.

"Did you really kick Potter's ass?"

"A bit more than that, but yes" I answered her.

"I like him, he's hot and kicked Potter's ass" she stated and I saw another girl coming from behind another pile of things.

"Pansy! You shouldn't go around saying that someone is hot and the person is right in front of you!" the other girl scolded Pansy. The girl had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Well guys, this is Nico Di Angelo. Di Angelo this is Blaise Zabini" Draco pointed to Blaise._ Zabini, I heard this surname somewhere…_ I thought "Theodore Nott" he pointed to Blaise's opponent "Gregory Goyle" he pointed to the boy on the broom "Pansy Parkinson" he pointed to her "and Astoria Greengrass" Draco finished pointing to the girl that scolded Pansy. "We are going to have so much fun together" And for a reason I don't know why, I believed him.

_Five months later_

It's been five months since I came to Hogwarts and became friend with Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Astoria, Blaise and Theo. Of course I still talked with my cousins, but they always had their own business. We didn't hang much in public because they were Slytherins and I was a Gryffindor, but we always went to the Black Lake or the Room of Requirement after classes.

They told me that they were Death Eaters, but unwilling, they all became DE because Tom would kill their families. They told me about their pasts. I had to admit, they were pretty dark. And I told them mine, a bit reluctant, but I told them about my mother, Bianca, Percy, and Leo (leaving the Gods apart).

Harry left me alone, for some days, but every good thing ends soon. But he started spread rumors with Weasel (I got the habit to call him that since I started to hang out with the Slytherins) and I-know-it-all. Once in a while he came and pissed me off, but I always gave him a proper beating, although I tried not to be too harsh.

Leo sent me an IM a two days after the fight. I told him everything and made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. He said that he would visit me when he gets some time (he was working as a mechanic to both camps and Hephaestus). Hecate gave me advices here and there. It was almost Christmas, and Slughorn would throw this party and I needed a date.

The only thing out of normal during these five months was Draco giving a poisoned necklace to Katie Bell. He asked me a poison, I got suspicious and gave him a very dangerous, but that wouldn't kill anyone (living with Persephone and Demeter does have its perks). I knew Draco didn't tell anyone about the necklace and the poison. I didn't mention anything to anyone either, but I wanted to know why he did it, from what I heard the necklace was addressed to Dumbledore.

Today we could go to Hogsmeade again. But Draco, Goyle and Theo decided to stay at the castle, while Astoria, Blaise and I went there. It was one of the only times people saw us. Actually, I think they only saw us together last time we came to Hogsmeade.

We were sitting near the Black Lake silent. It was snowing lightly, Blaise was drawing something on the ground covered in snow. Astoria was reading some random book and I was leaning against a tree.

"So, Blaise, who are you taking to Slughorn's party?" I asked.

"Pansy" he answered simply. "And you?"

"I don't know…" I answered and walked towards him to see what he was drawing. He wrote 'Take Astoria'.

'She wouldn't go with me' I wrote back.

'Of course she would! Yesterday, I heard Pansy and Tory talking about you, your good looks and how you should take her!' he wrote back and I felt myself smiling.

'Ok' I wrote and turned to Tory, which was really concentrated in her book, or was trying to read, it seemed that she couldn't change the page.

"Hey, any problem in the book?" I asked sitting next to her, she jumped in the air.

"Merlin! You scared me Nico!" she said putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I apologized "So, Tory, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Slughorn's Christmas party?" I asked nervous. _I'm never nervous! What's happening to me?_ "As friends, of course" I think I saw a flash of sadness cross her eyes, but it was away as soon as it came.

"Of course Nico!" she said hugging me, what was kind of awkward, no one ever hugged me (except for Sally) since Bianca died, but I returned it after some seconds.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't know you got a queen for yourself Ghost King!" said a familiar playful voice. Astoria let me go to see who was behind us.

"It is not polite to sneak on people Firework" I said smirking.

"Well, it's not polite to leave without saying goodbye either" he replied. "Aren't you going to introduce me the Ghost Queen?" he asked and I saw Astoria blushing and I could feel my cheeks burning a little.

"Tory, this is Leo Valdez, my incredibly annoying older cousin" I introduced him to my friend.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings" Leo joked making a false hurt face.

"It was supposed to hurt. Now, Leo, this is my friend Astoria Greengrass" I introduced her.

"Pleasure to meet you Ghost Queen" he gave his hand and shook.

"Same for you Firework" she used my nickname for him and I chuckled.

"And that is our friend Blaise Zabini" I gestured Blaise that waved his hand from his spot.

"So, did you get in too much trouble?" Leo asked getting some sticks from the floor and built a campfire. "Can I…?" he asked about making fire.

"Yeah, I think there's no problem" I said and he let his finger catch flames making Tory jump in surprise. Leo touched the campfire and let it catch fire.

"How did you do that without a wand man?" Blaise asked getting near us.

"A gift I got from my father" he answered sitting on a rock. I saw a bit of blood in his shirt.

"Leo, what did you do?" I asked gesturing to the blood.

"Oh! This? I was talking to your sister. She asked me what I think of Reyna, I said that I think that she's really hot and bloody scary" he answered.

"And?"

"And she was right behind me" Leo answered closing his eyes and I laughed. "It's not my fault that I like scary girls"

"I pity you Leo" I said and he chuckled.

"Is she that bad?" Tory asked. "Why did she cut you because of that? I think a slap, a punch, and a kick where doesn't shine would be enough"

"Well, we also learn how to protect ourselves physically in the camp. So, we are always with knives, swords, daggers, hammers and bow and arrow" I explained.

"How is Hazel?" I asked him.

"Really worried about you. She was crying and saying that she should've been in Camp Half… New York. Everyone is thinking that you're missing. Or kidnapped. Percy is accusing Hera of crazy plans again, no one blames him. Even Jason thinks so. Hera is pissed because the camps, more the New York camp than San Francisco's, you know the campers there, they don't like you that much. But Reyna is getting suspicious because I'm not acting like a worried sick cousin" he said and I felt a bit of guilt for not telling Percy and Hazel. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell Perce and Haze where you are?"

"If the old ones didn't tell the camps is because they don't want people to know that I'm here" I said and he nodded.

"Who are the old ones?" asked Blaise.

"Our parents, uncles, aunts and some older cousins. The most important are Nico's dad, though he doesn't involve himself too much in the council, Percy's dad and Thalia's dad. They decide everything in our lives." Leo explained bitterly.

We stayed quiet for a moment. Astoria went back to her book, Leo was staring at the fire deep in thought and Blaise started to poke the snow with the point of his wand. I heard something that sounded like someone broke a twig. Then I heard some whispers. I looked over my shoulder and felt the same feeling I had whenever a horcrux was near. Guess what? Harry, Weasel and Granger were behind a black veil that I recognized as Thanatos' invisible cloak.

They weren't too near and not too far, but close enough to hear us. I felt my temper rise. _Can't these people just mind their own business?_ I got my wand and wrote on the snow near Blaise and Leo.

_Potter is behind me with his stupid invisible cloak._

Both of them scowled at the news. I put my finger on my lips gesturing them to keep quiet. Blaise poked Tory and showed the message and she nodded.

"Do you think they heard us?" I heard low feminine whisper, obviously, Hermione's.

"They can't hear us. And we can't leave! We don't know what they are up too! They might hurt this guy!" I heard Weasel whisper back.

"Ron's right, we don't know what he can do with the guy!" it was Harry now. I stood up and got a knife off my boot. And used my wand to right in the snow:

_Let's have a little fun._

Then I got behind Leo and placed my knife on his jaw making a small cut.

"So, you guys think the Dark Lord will like this one?" I asked Blaise and Tory with a maniacal smile, like a mad man.

"What do you have boy?" Blaise asked putting an evil smirk on his face.

"I can set you ass on fire" Leo replied smirking a little, but pretended to be worried about the knife.

"Humm, you quite have the fire, don't ya?" asked Tory sensually getting near my cousin. I felt something building in my chest, it couldn't be jealousy. Could it?

"You can be sure of that Ghost Queen" he said smirking. I heard the whispers getting louder and the cloak fell. I smirked at their actions.

"I've had enough of this Hermione!" Harry shouted "_Stupefy_!" the spell hit Blaise in the chest sending him a few meters from us.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Astoria shouted and the spell hit Weasel who was about to cast a spell no me. His wand flew away "_Stupefy_!" she shouted and he flew next to his wand. Unconscious.

"Hiding in a stupid cloak Potter?" I asked noticing him getting the cloak from the ground "Where is you bravery? Attack someone that can't see you" lie, I could, but I wouldn't tell him that "that's not very Gryffindor of you!" I knew that this pissed him off.

"You're not the one to talk, walking with those Slytherins!" he replied.

"Isn't it the point on going to school? Make friends and learn? And you are the one talking behind his back" Leo came in my defense.

"You're defending him when he was going to take you to his father?" Harry started again with Tom is your father.

"He wasn't. That was a play to get you off the cloak. Guess it worked" Leo said and flames appeared in his hand "More accusations?" he asked cheeky. Just when he finished a red haired girl, Ginny appeared from nowhere throwing water spells on him. Seeing that she was about to start throwing some other spells he got a shield from his belt. "Right now, it sucks not to have magic!" I tuned out from their fight to pay attention in Potter.

"Didn't get enough beating Potter?" I asked smirking, I heard him growl.

"You know, Di Angelo? I always knew you were a psychopath! And after seeing you willing to take an innocent guy to Voldemort, I think you're worse than I thought" he started, but he never understood that I didn't care about what he thought of me.

"Oh Potter, you never learn" I said and looking to the sky. Then I punched him on the face making him drop on the floor.

We started to send jinxes and hexes against each other, I deflected all of them easily, thanks to the ADHD. I didn't pay much attention because through these five months, magic has become natural for me and I enjoyed it a lot. It made my life much easy, giving me loopholes to almost everything.

"_Sectumsempra_" when the spell left Harry's mouth I felt like I've been slashed by sword. A usual feeling for me. I didn't double over or fall, just let out a loud groan. Son of a bitch.

"You'll pay for this Potter" I growled "_Expelliarmus!" _his flew from his hand. I put my wand back on my coat and grabbed two knives. I fought on two wars, I was used to fight with deep wounds.

I shadow travelled behind Harry and made a deep cut on his left leg making the-boy-who-just-won't-die drop on his right knee. Then I made a cut on his right arm. Harry turned his head to see if I was behind him, then I shadow travelled in front of him and punched him, making him fall on the ground.

I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him a few more times just to make sure that his nose was broken. Then I made a cut on his jaw and kicked him on the chest making him fly a few meters away. This was one of the things that happen when I'm extremely angry, I get really strong, besides, and I've been growing stronger since the last war. I've become much powerful now. Much dangerous. I walked and knelt beside Harry.

"I would finish you here. Now. However" I started to say beginning another cut on his jaw line "I heard that there was a prophecy about you. So, I'll try my best not to kill you every time you get the stupid idea of pissing me off" I finished and walked away from him to help Astoria.

Both Tory and Granger were bleeding, they were exchanging offensive jinxes and hexes. I guess both fought without wands for a little while as both girls were really injured. Leo was defending himself with his shield as he had no magic, but I could see that Ginny was getting really pissed for not injuring my cousin yet.

"_Stupefy!"_ I yelled and Hermione flew away unconscious. "You're okay Tory?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fin… Oh my God! You're bleeding!" she yelled worried and then I felt a hush of pain on my chest. I'm sure I made a face because she looked more worried. Her big green eyes were wide and I knew she was trying to think of a healing spell, but obviously she didn't know one to heal these and I wasn't carrying ambrosia. Dammit. "_Stupefy!_" Ginny ended up like her brother and friends. "Leo can you carry Blaise? We need to take both of them to the infirmary!"

"Yeah, sure!" he answered and threw Blaise over his shoulder.

"I'm going to levitate you Nico" it wasn't a question, but I wasn't going to complain about it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said and I felt my body levitating. I closed my eyes and let her lead me to the castle. Astoria was a very smart witch. She just didn't like to show it. But her grades were one of the bests of the school. Competing with Draco, Hermione and Luna.

She was a year younger than me, a fifth year, but she knew advanced magic. I guess I was really deep in thought because when I opened my eyes all I could see was the castle's ceiling and I heard some whispers. I think I heard a 'Call Professor Snape immediately!'. Everything was blur, it think it might be because of the loss of blood. I heard someone crying and people comforting the person.

"What happened to the boy Poppy?" I heard Severus ask.

"I don't know, but it looks like dark magic" I heard an unknown voice answered.

"Excuse me Poppy. I'll take care of the boy" he said and the woman left. "_Vulnera Sanentur_" when Severus finished the spell I felt much better. "Here take some ambrosia" he said and put a piece on my mouth. I felt amazing, just as every time I ate ambrosia.

"Thanks Sev" I said smirking a little, I couldn't help it.

"Don't call me that Death Breath. Who used that spell on you?" I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Potter. Why?" I asked.

"Because I created that spell" he answered and the silence fell over the infirmary.


End file.
